Consumers engaging in transactions typically select a product from a store shelf or website, and then check them out at a checkout counter or webpage. Product information is typically selected from a webpage catalog or entered into a point-of-sale terminal device. The consumer utilizes a payment option, such as cash, check, credit card, or debit card, to pay for the transaction. Once payment is made, the point-of-sale terminal device memorializes the transaction in the merchant's computer system, and a receipt is generated indicating satisfactory consummation of the transaction.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.